


The Letter

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [12]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the storyteller recounts his tale of tentacled creatures to sir maxwell (that doesn't have tentacles if you listen to the version that was broadcast)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt of creativity night. Written in fifteen minutes as always. not finished but it might be later. none of the characters belong to me.

Maxwell. I need your monster hunters. 

I was cycling through Europe and found myself in a country that they have previously visited. It was my belief that any city they visited would become instantaneously free of the supernatural but i was clearly mistaken in this belief. I arrived at my inn where i would be staying for a few nights to hear a strangely familiar voice. For a few moments i believed I was once again speaking to the devil himself. I was of course wrong. The devil has been resting very inconspicuously and very happily in Epping Forest. This innkeeper had a secret, a different secret, but none-the-less an equally dangerous secret. I say had a secret because he is no longer among the living, by which I don’t mean he is now a ghost, I mean he is dead and currently a pile of ashes in a hat. 

The innkeepers’ secret was this. Underneath the perfectly ordinary trapdoor in one of the rooms is a creature from the fourth dimension that preys on unsuspecting travellers. This is a fate that did not befall me, as i am still here and writing this letter to prove it, it did however befall the unfortunate innkeeper.


End file.
